


In the Crowd

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roommates, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Positive, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Steve honestly doesn't know how Bucky talked him into it. Sure, it's basically impossible for him to say no to Bucky - not when Bucky bats those big, silver eyes at him and pouts his lips - but an orgy?But he'd said yes, because Steve is an idiot, and he's been in love with Bucky for twenty years.--Day 27 - Orgy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	In the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I have never been to an orgy or know anyone who's been to an orgy, so most of this is just creative liberty.

Of all the things that he thought his weekend would entail, Steve definitely didn't think of his best friend inviting him along to a BDSM club-sponsored orgy.

It isn't even out of the usual for Bucky - he was a sex worker for most of their college years (and really enjoyed it), he's been in more than a few porn videos (that Steve has definitely not searched up and shame-wanked to) and he's constantly pestering Steve about joining him at the Black Widow Emporium which is, in Bucky's words, "the best damn sex club in Brooklyn'. 

Steve honestly doesn't know how Bucky talked him into it. Sure, it's basically impossible for him to say no to Bucky - not when Bucky bats those big, silver eyes at him and pouts his lips - but an orgy? 

But he'd said yes, because Steve is an idiot, and he's been in love with Bucky for twenty years. 

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Steve grumbles as he starts the ignition. Bucky's almost vibrating in place in the passenger seat - he's wearing black skin-tight exercise pants, a mesh shirt, and a choker, completing the look with Doc Martens and a swipe of eyeliner. He looks like a 90s wet dream, and Steve's having a really hard time keeping his eyes away from Bucky's nipples.

"Because you love me," Bucky sings, fixing his braid in the rearview mirror. "And also because you haven't gotten laid in months, and as your best friend I must remedy that."

"Knowing me, I'll probably be lurking in a corner while everyone else enjoys themselves," Steve mutters, then yelps when Bucky pinches his bicep. "Hey, I'm driving!"

"Stevie, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Bucky proclaims, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. "You're a whole slab of pure American beef, you have a gorgeous smile, and your dick is one of the best I've ever sat on. I guarantee that you'll find someone, if not multiple someones to stick your dick in."

Steve can't help the flush that comes over his face - it always makes an appearance whenever Bucky brings up their occasional friends-with-benefits situation. It had started when they were in high school, where Steve had wanted to lose his virginity but didn't want it to be some random person, and it's continued for the last ten years. Whenever they were both out of exclusive relationships, they'd sometimes have sex. Steve both loved and dreaded it - loved, because he got to have Bucky in such an intimate way, got to be as close as he possibly could. He hated it because he knew that it was just sex to Bucky - sure, Bucky loves him, but it's more in a "we've been friends since we were six and roommates since college and you come to my family's house for celebrations" kind of love.

"Could always just stick my dick in you," Steve mumbles. Bucky hums and reaches over, resting his hand high up on Steve's thigh.

"I know, but I got a special invitation to this, and I got to bring a plus one. And who says you won't stick your dick in me?" Bucky squeezes, then pulls his hand away. Steve has to take a deep breath and focus on the road in front of him, his pants a lot tighter than before. 

"And besides," Bucky continues, "I'm planning on getting spit-roasted at least once tonight."

Steve pretends he doesn't hear that, and instead focuses on the road.

The orgy is being held at some high-end club that Steve's never heard of in upper Manhattan, and there's a line that runs down the street in front of it. Steve parks the car a couple of blocks away, suddenly a bit nervous.

"How exactly are we supposed to get in?" he asks as they exit the car. Bucky loops his arm through Steve's and almost drags him along, past the line and towards the front entrance.

"Because we were specially invited," he replies. 

Steve doesn't have time to answer that before Bucky's letting go of his arm and dashing forward, right into the arms of someone standing right in front of the entrance. Steve tries to ignore the stab of pain that goes through him, seeing Bucky lip-locking with some random person, and walks over more sedately. Bucky's extricating himself from the other man when Steve reaches them, and a quick glance over sees his eyeliner already a bit smudged. 

"Stevie," Bucky says, and his voice is a little breathless, "this is Sam. He's the one who invited us today."

Sam is, much to Steve's dismay, gorgeous; he's just a bit shorter than Steve and broad across the shoulders, with a twinkle in his eye and a gap between his front teeth, and Bucky's looking at him with an expression that makes Steve feel slightly sick.

"Good to meet you," Steve manages, holding out his hand. Sam takes it with a grin, but his eyes rove over Steve's face as if he knows what he's thinking.

"You too, man," Sam says, and goddamnit even his _voice_ is attractive. "Bucky's told me a lot about you."

"Sam and I met a few months ago at a bar," Bucky explains. "Tried the dating thing, realised we were better as friends who fuck occasionally."

 _Like me_ , Steve thinks bitterly, but doesn't say it. Sam just smiles and wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders, gesturing for Steve to follow as he walks into the club. Steve inhales deeply and follows, praying that tonight won't get any worse.

The interior of the club is surprisingly nice. The floor is covered in a thick red carpet, and there are armchairs and couches spread haphazardly around the room. There's a bar that spans across a whole side of the room, and several tables are set up that seem to hold condoms, lube and wet wipes. 

"So, a few house rules," Sam says cheerfully, leading them over to one of the tables. "Consent is probably the most important thing ever, so if someone doesn't seem interested in you, leave them alone. If someone doesn't leave _you_ alone after you've explicitly told them to, alert one of our security guards." Sam gestures over to several men spread out across the club, all wearing matching bow ties.

Sam then gestures at the table, which seems to hold several stickers sorted into six piles; pink, blue, purple, an arrow facing up, an arrow facing down, and a double-sided arrow. "We got these neat stickers over here to let other people know who you're into. Pink means you're into women, blue means you're into men, purple means you don't care. Upwards arrow is top, down is bottom, both sides is switch. Just letting you know, we don't discriminate against transgender and nonbinary people here, so if you're against that I gotta ask you to get out right now."

"Seems fair," Steve murmurs, reaching out to grab a purple sticker and an upwards arrow. Bucky copies him, picking up a blue sticker and a downwards arrow. Sam's already got his stickers on, Sam notices; a purple sticker and a double-sided arrow.

"Any other house rules?" Bucky asks.

"When you hear the bell chime, that's the start of the orgy, and you'll be given a box to put your clothes and belongings in," Sam explains. "Always ask for consent when approaching someone, and remember that both of you are totally within your rights to stop halfway through and find other partners, or just leave completely." Then Sam leans in and presses his lips to Bucky's, reeling him in and licking into his mouth. Bucky sighs happily and twines his arms around Sam's neck, and Steve has to look away.

"Come find me when the orgy starts," he hears Bucky say breathlessly.

"I'm planning to," Sam purrs, then there are more kissing sounds. Steve looks over at them when the sounds stop, and he sees the back of Sam's head walking away.

"He seems nice," Steve offers weakly, and Bucky grins up at him.

"Yeah, Sam's the best," he says cheerfully, seeming completely oblivious to Steve's emotions which are probably written all over his face. "Wanna mingle?"

Steve's helpless but to obey.

\-----

Half an hour into the orgy and Steve's flat on his back, a man straddling his head and a woman grinding down on his cock. The man's clutching at Steve's chest and bouncing on his face, the scars on his chest gleaming in the dim light - Steve's never had a trans partner before, and he's starting to feel like he's missing out; the man's gorgeous, and the taste of him on Steve's tongue is amazing. The woman is hot and wet around Steve's cock and she's letting out the sweetest little moans and Steve's wondering why he was so against this orgy - this is the best fucking time he's had in _forever_.

The man's thighs tighten around Steve's head, so Steve sucks particularly hard and is rewarded with the man moaning and coming in a rush, and when the man gets up on shaking feet he leans down to kiss the woman still in Steve's lap. Steve raises himself onto his elbows to watch, and it doesn't take long for the woman to come, too, clenching down around Steve's cock. They both kiss Steve before grasping hands and wandering off, and Steve fumbles to take the condom off before he rests his head back on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Around him, the orgy's in full swing; it should be weird, lying on a thick carpet with several people fucking around him, but it's not. To his left, three men are locked in an embrace in an armchair that's far too small for all of them - to his right, there's a woman eating her friend out as a man pounds into her from behind. It's strangely nice, the positive and sexual energy that's in the air, and as far as Steve can tell, the security guards haven't had to step in once.

He's interrupted from his near-orgasm musings by a warm weight settling on his lap, and he looks up. Bucky's straddling him with a smirk on his face, his braid completely destroyed and hair falling loose around his face. His eyeliner has completely gone AWOL, and dark streaks paint his face. There are bright hickeys running down his neck and chest, and when he grinds against Steve's still-hard cock, Steve can feel how loose and slick his hole is. Bucky leans down and wraps his arms around Steve's neck, kissing him hungrily and sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve gladly reciprocates, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and turning them to press Bucky into the floor, careful not to disturb the couple wrapped up in each other just a few feet away.

"Hey," Bucky says breathlessly as he pulls away.

"Hey," Steve parrots, kissing Bucky's nose just to see his face scrunch up. "Having fun?"

"Mhmm." Bucky tilts his head up and purses his lips, and Steve can't _not_ kiss him. When he pulls away Bucky's lips are red. "You taste like vagina."

"I should hope so," Steve replies, feeling himself grin. Bucky makes a face and wraps his legs around Steve's hips, rubbing his hole against Steve's cock.

"Don't wanna think about you being with other people," Bucky complains, then wiggles his hips. "Fuck me."

Steve desperately wants to ask what Bucky means by that statement, and why he brought Steve to an orgy if he didn't want Steve to fuck other people, but instead, he hoists Bucky's legs higher, grabs a condom from the stack next to him and rolls it on. Bucky shifts underneath him restlessly, his grip on Steve's shoulders tightening.

"Steve," Bucky whines. "Don't tease."

"I'm not teasing," Steve says innocently, rubbing his cock against Bucky's hole. Bucky groans and lets his head fall back, so Steve finally takes pity on him and starts pushing in.

It's been more than a few months since he and Bucky had fucked, and Steve needs to catch his breath halfway in. Bucky always seems so much _tighter_ than other people, so much _nicer_ \- Steve's probably just biased, but Bucky is and always will be the best fuck of his life. Bucky's panting underneath him, his hands patting clumsily through Steve's hair as Steve slowly presses in until his hips are flush with Bucky's ass. Bucky laughs a little hysterically and cups Steve's face, pulling him down for another kiss. Steve gives it his best, but it's still mostly panting into each other's mouths.

"Forgot how good you feel," Bucky whispers. His hands are still cradling Steve's face, his thumbs tracing patterns in Steve's cheeks, and he's looking up at Steve with a small smile and eyes that are unbearably fond.

"You're the best lay of my life," Steve replies honestly, and is rewarded with Bucky's pealing laughter. When he's calmed down, Bucky rests his elbows on Steve's shoulders and curls his fingers into Steve's hair, a grin still on his face.

"Not too bad yourself, punk," Bucky teases, and Steve chuckles, running a hand down one of Bucky's thighs. "You gonna start moving, or are we gonna stare into each other's eyes all night?"

"Wouldn't mind staring into your eyes all night," Steve says, and Bucky's cheeks flush red. "Got the prettiest fuckin' eyes, Buck."

Bucky squirms underneath him, avoiding Steve's eyes, so Steve takes pity on him and slides out halfway, just to slam back in. Bucky yelps, his grip on Steve's hair tightening, and Steve grins, leaning down to press his face against Bucky's neck as he starts thrusting his cock deeper into Bucky's body. Bucky's neck is right under his mouth, all that gorgeous skin marred by hickeys, and Steve can't help the feral feeling inside him to cover those marks up with hickeys of his own, so he presses his mouth to Bucky's skin and sucks, hard. Bucky swears under his breath and runs his hands down to Steve's upper back, kneading at the muscles there and squeezing them under his hands, so Steve flexes, just to hear Bucky moan.

"Oh god, Steve," Bucky gasps out, his head tipping back as Steve sucks particularly hard on his throat. His skin vibrates under Steve's lips when he speaks. "Shit, baby."

"You like that?" Steve murmurs, biting down gently on the mark he just created. Bucky whimpers and arches his back, driving himself back down onto Steve's cock and making them both moan.

"Yeah," Bucky pants, then his hands are tugging at Steve's hair. "Kiss me."

Steve obliges, lifting his head and admiring the mural he created on Bucky's skin before pressing his lips to Bucky's, sliding his tongue in as soon as Bucky opens his mouth. Bucky hikes his legs higher up around Steve's waist, and the new angle makes him tremble under Steve's body. Steve had forgotten how amazing Bucky feels around him, and paired with the fact that he's been on edge ever since the party started, he doubts he's going to last long. 

"Buck," Steve warns, and Bucky nods frantically, clutching at Steve's shoulders.

"Yeah," he manages to get out. "Me too."

Steve leans down to kiss him again, and Bucky mewls as Steve picks up the pace, slamming into him so hard that he keeps sliding up the carpet. Steve hopes that this carpet doesn't cause chafing, because if it does then probably half the people in this room will be very sore tomorrow. Bucky's holding Steve so tight he won't be surprised if there are bruises there when he wakes up, and the way he's clenching around Steve's cock makes Steve think he's got to be close. Sure enough, as soon as he reaches between them to wrap his hand around Bucky's cock, Bucky is arching off the ground and coming with a cry, his cock spurting and trembling in Steve's hand as he paints their bellies with his release. Steve curses at the feeling of Bucky's ass spasming around him, and gets himself on his elbows to really drive in. Bucky's letting out small whimpers with each one of Steve's thrusts, but Steve knows from experience that Bucky craves that post-orgasm sensitivity and loves nothing more than to be fucked through it, so he doesn't slow down. Bucky paws clumsily at Steve's face, then guides him down and kisses him softly. That's enough for Steve to tip over the edge, filling up the condom and wishing that there hadn't been a barrier between them.

When his cock starts to soften Steve slips out of Bucky's body, making both of them wince, and slides the condom off. Bucky stands on shaking legs, pulling Steve up with him, and before Steve can ask what he's doing, Bucky kisses him. Bucky has never once kissed him after sex, and Steve is so shocked that he can't even think to kiss back until Bucky's pulling away.

"Take me home," Bucky says against Steve's lips. Steve can only nod dumbly and start walking towards where they'd left their boxes, and Bucky wraps an arm around his waist as they go. They don't bother getting fully dressed, and instead just slip on shoes and pants before grabbing their boxes and leaving. On their way out Steve catches a glimpse of Sam, who seems to be taking a break with a ginger ale. He catches Steve's eye, looks between him and Bucky, and gives Steve a thumbs-up and a grin. 

It isn't until they're back in their car and Steve's halfway down the street that Bucky speaks.

"It isn't just sex to me."

Steve glances over to see Bucky looking firmly out the windscreen. "Come again?"

"You and me," Bucky elaborates, still not looking at Steve. "It's not just sex to me."

Steve can't think of anything to do other than reach across the centre console, resting his hand on Bucky's thigh. "It's not just sex to me, either."

For a second, nothing happens. Then Steve feels Bucky's hand curl into his own, intertwining their fingers, and a wave of euphoria sweeps through him. He turns to look at Bucky, who's already watching Steve with a small smile and hope in his eyes.

"I'm sleeping in your bed tonight," Bucky says, then pauses. "And every night after this one."

Steve squeezes Bucky's hand, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> This turned a lot... sweeter than I was imagining.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
